Byakuya's Birthday Nasties – So Repetitive
by ichkak
Summary: Set the New Year before Bleach starts. Byakuya always has a problem dealing with his birthday - but this is a birthday nasty. Yaoi AizenByakuya. Noncon. One shot


Byakuya's Birthday Nasty – So Repetitive 

This is set the New Year before Aizen revolted and its not pretty! But I can do pretty, pretty well so there you go! Warnings of man on man and non con so hit the back button if you are in anyway sad or retarded. Leave comments if you are sure you are have read these warnings and are over the age of 18!

* * *

The sixth Division was the Records and Information Unit. A humdrum existence that organised the history of the Gotei 13 and kept the central library up to date with all known knowledge. It was a risky business that also landed the responsibility for protecting the vital information too. The 36 squads that made up the division had to be highly trained in all forms of combat and be able to scramble to any security alerts. They provided constant surveillance around the library and kept the most confidential information buried deep within the Kuchiki Clan's own library.

Built within the Records and Information Unit was an old, ancient even, code to organising the scrolls and books which essentially meant vital pieces of potentially damaging or dangerous information was kept separate. Only the Captain had the key to the code to unlock all the linking pieces any saboteur would want. In other words, to get any juicy knowledge, they had to not only incapacitate 36 squads of highly trained shinigami, they had to defeat the captain too; a fool proof plan.

Byakuya rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out an uncustomary sigh.

"My my Kuchiki Taicho, you do burn the midnight oil don't you." The smiling face of Aizen Sosuke appeared at Byakuya's door. The hour was nearing 10.30 on December 30th.

"And the 5th Division THE 'Communications Unit' does not ideally need your constant attention?" Byakuya forced the tiredness from his voice and posture and slid into the noble mode again. He straightened his back and gave Aizen his customary apathetic look.

Aizen was no fool, indeed far from it. He looked at the younger Captain and settled himself uninvited in the chair opposite Byakuya.

"We do not work in a world of Ideals do we?"

"Nor could we." Byakuya responded, no because if they did, he would not be sitting here doing this damn tedious job!

"Oh I think it is possible with the right man at the helm." Aizen knew Byakuya could not understand the real meaning of his words.

"That man is not I. The helm I already occupy is enough." He let his tiredness slip through again, he just could not be bothered with it anymore.

"They are bombarding you again?"

"How long is it suitable to leave between one wife and the next? You would not know, you have not been married. But I did not marry for duty and they do not understand..." Byakuya stopped himself. He was tired and so his tongue just seemed to lapse into loose mode and throw out all the information he had tried valiantly to hold inside all this time. But then he was addressing Aizen Sosuke, a man of integrity and compassion. Out of all his peers, Sosuke had been the most friendly since the death of Hisana. These long forty nine years were only softened by the very few times he had needed to unload and it was always to Aizen that he did.

It was strange really, Byakuya would have predicted Ukitake or his drunken counterpart to have been his closest friends but no it was Aizen Sosuke who had an uncanny knack for knowing when to show up and just what to say.

Aizen knew Byakuya's problem and had known it would be a difficult day for him tomorrow and he'd already be dreading its approach. He had planned to drop in, it was an annual event marked on his calender.

"Would you care for some sake? I believe I have been holding onto a particularly nice bottle for just such an occasion."

"What occasion would that be?"

"I do not know? The birthday of a special friend who I knew would be trying to bury himself in his work rather than admit that if he was another year older meant that he had passed another year without his beloved?"

Byakuya stared at the face that had not lost its soft smile. The man's soft brown eyes were their usual sparkle of deep inner knowledge and curiosity. The whole persona was one of a caring friend offering a shoulder of understanding.

"Shall we?" Sosuke gestured towards the door encouraging the quiet man to respond and break out of the mild case of hysteria that his secret was out barely hidden beneath the surface of a knowing friend. In defeat the noble nodded.

...

The two men walked along in silence and that alone calmed Byakuya from his inner turmoil. Somehow, he knew he would wake tomorrow in his own bed with no memory of his night and yet feeling calm, rested and well with the world again. Sosuke had magic up his sleeve that seemed to pass into Byakuya's usually closed off world and that magic had the power to heal him for another year.

Aizen stopped at the threshold of his captains home and turned to Byakuya. He did this as a small gesture, but he felt it necessary.

"You are sure you want to come in?"

Byakuya never understood this. The man had already invited him and if he didn't want to come in, then he would not have walked side by side all this way would he? What ever his reasons it was obviously important to Sosuke because every year he was presented with the same question and the soft brown eyes almost implored him to say no. But Byakuya wanted his healing, he wanted his pain to ease and his life to continue without Hisana's memory clogging his mind and clawing at his control.

Yes it was his birthday tomorrow and he was going to be a year older. Fortynine years is a long time in any lifetime to be without the person you lived your life for. The unfairness of it all was as painful at the knowledge that the huge length of time alone ahead of him was going to be a living nightmare. Birthdays were linked to anguish and despair not parties and celebration.

"Sosuke, I will enter." He squared himself to the older man and felt a pleasant warmth erupt inside him as his friend smiled and patted his arm. Friends, he needed them tonight.

"You do not have to be alone tonight Byakuya." The man was almost beaming and rubbing his arm as if a lover. "We have a bottle of sake to keep us company!"

...

Aizen placed down his cooled cup of sake and looked at the man reclined peacefully on his rolled out futon. His eyes were staring up at the ceiling, his hands lifted in the air caressing an invisible shape atop of him. Aizen spied the movements as stroking a cheek of a women that only came to be this night every year. He gave himself a satisfied chuckle and placed his unsheathed Zanpakutō down onto his night-stand.

Nothing gave Sosuke such a buzz as control. He had planned too well and now, this was going to be the last time he needed to do this. But with Byakuya so firmly under his spell, nothing was going to go wrong. He took his chance the moment Byakuya seemed to drift thougtfully in his dreams. Tonight was the last night, having made Byakuya believe that every one of these nights had happened as only days apart instead of years, he was ready to complete this task.

"I am here husband." Sosuke spoke to the reclined figure as he stood beside the bed. The lust filled steel eyes locked onto his. Byakuya didn't see Aizen Sosuke, he saw Hisana Kuchiki.

"Hisana." Byakuya smiled softly and watched as his 'wife' slowly shed her clothes. It seemed to be her ritual of late. Her subordinate manner in bed had been replaced with a quiet control of their love life. Byakuya's eyes saw her delicate form, so petite and gentle. Her breasts were small but rounded, firm and with plump pink nipples. Her small waist dipped nicely and her soft downy hair was clipped as ever into a neat shape around her labia. Everything about her was divine and he worshipped everything about her. He worshipped her so much, he knew tonight as last night and the 48 before that, that he would do anything she asked of him tonight. Anything. He'd do it to prove how much he loved her. How much he wanted to hold onto her for ever.

The steel eyes looked at his smiling wife as she settled on the bed beside him and stroked his face. Her fingers ran through his hair and along his lips. He felt no need to restrain his soft gasps as those clever fingers tugged at his clothed arousal.

"Undress for me Byakuya-sama." She pleaded with him kissing him softly on the lips.

Aizen watched as the man calmly stood and undid his Obi and let his robes fall to the floor. Aizen was partial to a beautiful male form and Byakuya always held a majestic reverence. His broad shoulders tapered into a seductive narrow waist and rows of abdominals nestled beneath a chest of perfected slabs of pure unadulterated meat. Meat Sosuke wanted to bite his teeth into. Slender calves gave way to thick pronounced thighs and a smattering of dark soft curls punctuated the long thick length of cock. Erect and oh so damn delicious Aizen smiled sliding onto his knees and letting the organ slip between his lips.

"Hisana!" Aizen smirked at the husky surprise that accompanied the fisted hands in his hair. The tip of the most desired cock in Soul Society slid down his throat as his hand grasped the long shaft tightly and began to move without delay up and down turning Byakuya into a moaning mess within a few minutes. Aizen could feel the man's legs stumble as his balls tightened and he threatened to release already. A year's denial of his carnal needs urged him towards a quick end but Aizen was not that a willing partner, he did not only do this for his own sexual fantasies. Instead he pulled his lips away and whilst licking the weeping end softly leaving his victim tortuously in need, asked him what information he needed.

"Byakuya-sama. You said you'd tell me one day, tell me now, what is the code for the library?"

"Oh...Hisana...please..._Please_!" Byakuya's hands scrambled to tug his wife's mouth back onto his erection. He needed to come, he was so close. So so close.

"The code my love? Then I can make you feel like nothing you've ever felt before."

"Simple key, Each record ahhhh." He arched his hips as a sensual lick reminded him of what was to come when he completed his tale. "Oh...Gods... Filed according to its alphabetical letter...A for 1 etc." He groaned as her teeth nicked at his aching testicles and panted his way through the remaining code. The serum in his sake tipped the noble away from his previous reticence at saying even to his wife the ancient and protected code. This would be the last year Aizen was determined to finally get the information he wanted. "But...but... for normal records we add on five letters and but for the most sensative..."

"The kings key?" Aizen licked along the weeping length.

"Oh y....yes..." Byakuya arched his back as the mouth sealed with slow infuriating speed back around his cock. "I divide the number of letters in the title and multiply it by five. The title is changed to an anagrammatic name." Aizen nibbled at the tip in his mouth and then slid the length as far as he could take down his throat. Byakuya's back arched and his grip tightened in the brown hair as Aizen went from soft and gentle to his usual demeanour of hard and fast. He slid his fingers under the man's balls and pushed with dry fingers inside the tightly clasping anus and needed only to press the hidden gem inside once. Byakuya cried out as he came calling his wife's name as his shaking legs could not take his weight any longer.

The taste in Sosuke's mouth slid down his throat with a smile and he captured the falling man in his delirious wonder. The noble was pliable in his flustered state and before his senses came too, Aizen had snapped those long dangerous arms above his head and fastened them to a pair of wooden waiting restraints he has secured from the detention wing.

His own throbbing erection buried itself with deliberate speed into the constricted puckered ring whilst the man was still high and unable to do much to resist. But this was always the best part for the man hiding inside the spectacled Aizen Sosuke; the moment he lay still inside the respected noble and waited for clarity to happen.

Byakuya's eyes opened as his high left him panting. He felt warm as if his wife had fallen onto him but somehow a sense of doubt began to fill him and the knowledge that Hisana was many years gone seemed to just be there. His confused state tried to comprehend what had just happened and divide reality from dreaming when his mind kicked in that he was bound and pain filled his senses. His eyes opened even wider with a shock beyond the nobles capacity to be hidden, fell over his face. He was naked and there was something IN him...a man...

"Aizen Taicho!" Byakuya tried for all his might to wriggle and buck away from his situation. He was not one to ever give in to a fight, but a hand sealed around his wind pipe and he looked at the calm and smiling face staring at him with an inner horror. The dishonour of his situation sunk deeply into his psyche. Shame and mortification made him bite his lip and tighten his hold on his screams of pain as Aizen's body weight fell on the limb around his neck and the harsh pounding began to scream at his torn entrance.

Aizen's pleasure intenstified for the pained damp eyes that shone with determination back up at him. Even red flushed with lack of oxygen Byakuya was a force to behold. The man remained stoic in the face of such degredation. He sunk his teeth into the slabby meat of a chest beneath him, tearing at a coffee nipple with his pristine white teeth until it bled. His teeth sank harshly into the other until the symatry of his work shone up at him jewelled red and angrily sore.

"Every year." Aizen's words were laboured for the effort he poured between the pale legs. "I make you forget this...every year...I would have you forget your wife instead?" He smirked at the signs of unrestrained anger in the eyes. Aizen rewarded him his show of emotion by releasing the tight grip around his throat and he bathed in the sounds of the desperate claws for breath that could almost be taken for the groans of sexual pleasure. He pounded all the harder for the erotic sound and bite down on the ruby red lips beneath him.

Byakuya pursed his lips until a hand slapped him around the face with a force that threw his head to the side and made his hair flutter around him covering the single tear that defied him.

Aizen yanked his teeth on the ear lobe now presented to him. Kyōka Suigetsu was pleased with the lustfilled and happy tone of his masters voice as he cried out to him in his head. "Make him forget her, make him love me right now." The Fifth Captain called and groaned.

Byakuya felt a spell of dizziness cast over him and he turned his head slowly up towards the weight that had now stilled over him. Aizen always felt joy at the sight of this exquisite man, but to see the prince turn his head with his hair dishevelled and the evidence of salty steaks down his cheeks was truly magnificent. The vulnerability of the hard man hit him in the groin as the once cold eyes blinked and looked at him with something akin to awe.

"You are so beautiful." Aizen whispered and pressed his lips down once more. "Tell me Byakuya, tell me you are enjoying this." His hands slid between them and took hold of the soft limp member and began to nurse it back to vitality. "Tell me." He whispered into pained lips that almost rose to meet his own.

"I... It is...ohhh... good." Byakuya moaned softly to the lips that still touched against his. "Please."

"If you'll moan for me." Aizen nodded and the steel grey nodded back.

Slowly Aizen withdrew his cock to the tip and then gently pushed inside. Byakuya gasped at the flash of sting from his torn skin catching but as the tip pressed over his prostrate and Aizen's hand gave his cock the friction it needed, he could not help the way his hips rose to meet the thrust nor the way his lips let rip a deep rumbling grumble of desire and need into Aizen's mouth. "Harder." He panted. "I want you...harder."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"No no, hurt me." Byakuya's wide eyes implored those just inches away from him. "Hurt me."

Aizen smiled and kissed his bed partner with fury, his teeth ripped at the swollen lips until they were red and raw. His arse dipped with a pace only a manic mad man could keep up and he let his cock continue to rip and shred at the man beneath him who cried into Aizen's mouth with a wanton whimper of pained enjoyment. His hand yanked without mercy at the cock in his grasp and he felt the lubricated evidence of precum and blood from the torn head. Byakuya's head threw back as a strangled cry erupted.

"Come for me you fucking bitch." Aizen gritted out through his teeth. "Come now!"

Byakuya arched and spasmed as his body pulsed into a fierce high. Aizen growled and pounded out the last of his stamina, ripping himself a cataclysmic orgasm.

"Shall I make him remember now?" The voice of Kyōka Suigetsu spoke into his masters sated mind.

"Yes." Aizen leant up on his elbows to enjoy the last look of awe on his lovers face. "Love me?" He asked.

"Ye..." The face suddenly went from soft to harsh and through to pain filled horror. "What did you do to me?" He breathed out in a hushed fear. "What did you do?"

"Love me now?" Aizen repeated.

"Let me go. Let me go this instant!" Byakuya could not help the red flush of humiliation spread over his face or the indignant pain that rose in his chest. He tugged harder at his wrists and hated himself for the feeling of a satisfied flush that was running through his aching body.

"I do not think I want to." Aizen smiled and climbed off the bed. He found the length of Obi from Byakuya's clothes and knelt back down to secure it tightly around the man's mouth. "Kyōka Suigetsu make sure he cannot forget everything that is about to happen this time." He smiled at Byakuya's panic showing clearly in his eyes. This evening was young yet.

...

Rukia was unsure if her brother was awake yet, he should be but then it was unusual for him to come home so drunk he was wobbling on his feet and having to be held up by two of his squad.

They'd found him wandering from his office, so drunk he was singing songs and behaving most unbecoming for a man of his position. A sake bottle had apparently been secured in his hand and he'd quite violently refused to let it go when his servants had tried to get him ready for bed. Unknown to him Aizen's little trick of hypnosis telling him not to let anyone take it from him, had The future dictator chuckling soundly at the reaction that would get from who ever found Byakuya.

The tales of broken noses and split lips were confirmed as true as she'd met them in the breakfast room and answered her questions. So now she expected to find Byakuya fully clothed sprawled across his bed with an empty bottle and a headache from hell.

Kneeling outside his door, she knocked quietly and hoped he would not answer her. But he did.

"Enter Rukia." His voice sounded horse but the tone was normal. Cool aloof and typical.

Byakuya sat before his mirror fastening the last ceramic adornment in his hair and he made no move to recognise her presence as she settled a little distance from him.

Quietly inside his mind he was screaming profanities at the strange aches he held this morning. He was gladdened that he had bathed alone without his aides. Glad his scarf hid the angry mark around his neck, glad his uniform clipped neatly over his chest hiding the bruises and tears in his chest. Glad that kneeling like this did not pressure his rear.

His upbringing secured enough decorum to hide his confusion at what had happened to him last night, apart from the tag tied to the bottle of sake which said, _Happy Birthday from Sosuke_, he had nothing else to identify his evenings activities. Why was it the same year in and year out? Every year, his friend would have left him a bottle and every year, he could not recall drinking it, yet had the physical side effects of more than a hangover. It was curious and strangely humiliating.

The comb snapped in his hands with the tightness of his hold and he looked at the two broken shards and then at the gift wrapped in his sisters hands. It was the same every year and he looked to her smiling eyes as she held out the present. He took it and opened it to reveal a new comb.

Every year as ever, he allowed himself this one hug of gratitude for giving him a present and as every year, for some unknown reason he was reluctant to let her go.


End file.
